CYOC Land List
This page is under construction. I (Porsche102) will be making a map of all this information soon. This page contains a list of the lands, territories, and celestial bodies (both real and fictitious) each player of Create Your Own Country owns. This list is unofficial and cannot be guaranteed to be 100% accurate. The goal of this list is for players to keep their own list updated, ensuring it is as accurate as possible. The list is in alphabetical order by username. This list can be useful for determining if a land is already claimed. Use CTRL + F to search to see which lands are already claimed. Some countries are claimed by multiple people, which will be indicated by parenthesis following the country's name. For example, Djinn Spell owns Canada (mainland) and Sirjoseph9 owns Canada (northern islands). Individually claimed states/provinces can be listed by themselves, though. Instances where two people claim the same piece of land will be written in bold. EDITING RULES: Please keep the list neat and orderly. Follow the same pattern as other people have. If you hyperlink your name, make sure it links to your CYOC country's page, not your username's page, because many players are active in games other than CYOC. If you delete a user from this list, please state who and why in the comments section. Thank you! Usernames 0-9 123xyz8 *Canary Islands, Spain *Easter Island, Chile *Iceland *Indonesia *Israel *Lebanon *Malaysia *South Carolina, USA *Taiwan *Turkey 86green *'Australia (Northern Territory state)' (also claimed by Aicy) Usernames A-M Acedogz222 *'New Mexico, USA' (also claimed by Aicy) Aicy *Alabama, USA *'Australia (all but Victoria and Tasmania)' (also claimed by 86green) *Croatia *Hungary *Ivory Coast *Jordan *Kiribati *Louisiana, USA *Mississippi, USA *'New Mexico, USA' (also claimed by Acedogz222) *New Zealand *Oklahoma, USA *'Texas, USA' (also claimed by Darknis133) *Thailand ArchaicChaos *Puerto Rico, USA Attacker732 *Colorado, USA *Wyoming, USA CaptainLime *Turkey (coast) *'Mozambique' (also claimed by Lilninjabro6) D Chip *Djibouti *Eritrea *North Dakota, USA *Slovakia *South Dakota, USA Danokozmo *Gough Island *Kansas, USA Darknis133 *'Texas, USA' (also claimed by Aicy) dFexz *Belize *'Burundi' (''Also claimed by Nuts330)'' *Central African Republic *Chad *El Salvador *Ethiopia *Honduras *Niger *Nigeria *North Carolina, USA *South Sudan *Sudan *Uganda Djinn Spell *Bangladesh *Canada (mainland) *Connecticut, USA *Egypt *Greece *Ireland *Italy *Maine, USA (all but Ram island) *Mars (planet) *Massachusetts, USA *Mexico (Yucatan peninsula) *New Hampshire, USA *Oregon, USA *Poland *Rhode Island, USA *Sweden *Vermont, USA *Washington, USA E Chip *Antarctica *Bhutan *Charon (moon of Pluto) *China *Denmark *Federated States of Micronesia *Guam, USA *Hydra (moon of Pluto) *India (southern) *Iraq *Jamaica *Marshall Islands *Montana, USA *Nix (moon of Pluto) *Pluto (dwarf planet) *Russia (Kamchatka peninsula) *Sierra Leone *South Africa Founded1992 *Liberia Galaman *Cape Verde *Croatia *East Timor *Ghana *Melville Island, Australia *Papua New Guinea *Tasmania, Australia Lilninjabro6 *Kenya *Madagascar *'Mozambique' (also claimed by CaptainLime) *Somalia *Zambia *Zimbabwe Locstar09 *Tanzania Margerald (AKA: Incubusss) *Burma (Myanmar) *Laos *New Caledonia *Spratly Islands *Solomon Islands *Titan (moon of Saturn) Usernames N-Z Nuts330 *Arkansas, USA *'Burundi' (also claimed by dFexz) *Cambodia *Cameroon *Nepal Porsche102 (AKA: Allahu Akbar) *Afghanistan *''Armenia'' (reserved for new players) *''Azerbaijan'' (reserved for new players) *Costa Rica *India (eastern part) *''Georgia'' (reserved for new players) *Kazakhstan *Kyrgyzstan *Pakistan *Tajikistan *Turkmenistan *Uzbekistan Princess Fay *Virgin Islands Shing *Australia (state of Victoria) Sithlord Man *Alaska, USA (mainland) *Angola *Belarus *Botswana *Bulgaria *Democratic Republic of the Congo *Iran *Latvia *Lithuania *Moldova *''Mongolia'' (reserved for new players) *Namibia *Romania *Russia (Caucasus region) *Serbia *Ukraine (all but Chernobyl) Sirjoseph9 *Alaska, USA (Aleutian islands) *Algeria *American Samoa *Bahamas *Canada (northern islands) *Cayman Islands *Cyprus *Dominican Republic *Finland *Florida, USA (Florida keys) *Greenland *Haiti *Libya *Maine, USA (Ram island) *Maldives *Newfoundland, Canada *Norway *Philippines *St. Helena *Svalbard, Norway *Tunisia Teh Pwnage55 (Controlled by 123xyz8) *Bahrain *Kuwait *Oman *Qatar *Saudi Arabia *Ukraine (Chernobyl) *United Arab Emirates *Yemen Teran Marine (Controlled by Waterice Man) *Argentina *Arizona, USA *Austria *Bolivia *Brazil *Burkina Faso *California, USA *Colombia *Cuba *Ecuador *Fiji *French Guiana *Germany *Guatemala *Guyana *Hawaii, USA *Idaho, USA *Japan *Mali *Malta *Mexico (all but Yucatan peninsula) *Michigan, USA *Nevada, USA *Paraguay *Peru *Russia (all but Kamchatka peninsula and Caucasus region) *Suriname *Uruguay *Utah, USA *Venezuela Volcano1qaz *Nebraska (5%?) Waterice Man *Andorra *Belgium *Bikini Atoll, Marshall Islands *Chile *Delaware, USA *Estonia *Falkland Islands, UK OT *France *Illinois, USA *India (central, northern, western) *Indiana, USA *Iowa, USA *Kentucky, USA *Luxembourg *Mauritania *Minnesota, USA *Missouri, USA *Monaco *Morocco *Netherlands *New Jersey, USA *New York, USA *Ohio, USA *Panama *Pennsylvania, USA *Portugal *Senegal *South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands, UK OT *Spain *Sri Lanka *Switzerland *Tonga *Tuvalu *United Kingdom *Vanuatu *Virginia, USA *Washington, District of Columbia, USA *West Virginia, USA *Western Sahara *Wisconsin, USA World Map Under construction. Porsche102 is working on creating a map. Category:CYOC Category:Maps